


You can be my Maybe

by Blueberryboi



Series: Lukadrien Age Regression [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Age Play, Age Play Little Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), M/M, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryboi/pseuds/Blueberryboi
Summary: All Adrien has is his name and his role, then he was adopted by Master Fu. Master Fu find out something about Adrien that made him want to care for the blonde more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu
Series: Lukadrien Age Regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118762
Kudos: 16





	You can be my Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prologue of my new series!  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Onwards

Cold...

  
Hungry...

Dark...

That’s all Adrien knew since he was a child. No last name, no siblings, no parents, and no place to call home.   
  


When they became an omega, his father sold him to an Omega House, then the house sold him to a underground black market at the tender age of 7. He were tossed between different “masters” for almost 3 years. 

One day, Adrien was in his normal cage after his 30th master brought them back. He were sitting on the floor caked with grime and white substances. His cage door opened, and a bright light appeared.   
  


A hand was reaching out to the small omega, Adrien knew that hands means no good but if he didn’t take it he would be called bad and punished.   
  


He took it.

He felt warmth and then passed out.   
  


* * *

Master Fu was a great person. After the underground black market was destroyed. Most of the victims were sent back to their homes and families after two days of being in the hospital.  
  


All except one little omega.   
  


The police told Fu that the boy had no family and was going into foster care. Master Fu looked at the small omega. Adrien looked like a toddler. His cheeks were chubby, he barely knew words, and he had a small body frame.   
  


Foster care wouldn’t know how to take care of this child. Foster care would probably destroy Adrien more.   
  


Master Fu took matters into his hands.   
  


He adopted Adrien.   
  


“Master, are you sure about this?” Asked Wazz 

Wazz was helping Master Fu straight up Adrien’s new bedroom.   
  


Master Fu chuckled, “Wazz it’s just dust. It’s not going to kill you.”   
  


“Not that Master. I’m talking about the child. You barely know anything about taking care of a child not only that but this child has gone through some traumatic things. Not to mention he’s a omega you’re a Beta.” 

“As a guardian of the Miraculous box and as a Miraculous holder myself. I have seen some things but I got through them with help and time. Adrien is very young and putting him in Foster care is like putting a bottle of oil into a fire.”   
  


“I see your point Master.”   
  


* * *

Master Fu taught Adrien how to read, write, and speak. Adrien still wouldn’t talk as much but he was slowly coming out.  
  


Wazz grew fond of the blonde. The magical creature would cuddle the omega during Fu’s work hours. 

One day, 

Master Fu took Adrien to the market to get some essentials. On their way back home, Adrien stopped walking to stare at storefront.

When Adrien stopped Master Fu was about to ask what was wrong then he saw the store.   
  


“Do you want to...”   
  


Adrien nodded, and took off into the store.

Master Fu chased after him, after the woman greeted him from her register. He found the omega in the stuff animal isle. Adrien stared at a black kitty with a pink ribbon around it’s neck.   
  
Master Fu grabbed it and took it to the register. Master Fu watched Adrien in the corner of his eye. Adrien toddled back to Fu’s side and was sucking on his thumb.   
  


The omega woman saw Adrien and she immediately ran to the back to grab something. Once she came back she spoke to Adrien. “You know your fingers have nasty germs on them. Try this instead.” She held out a cat paw print pacifier. She placed in his mouth.   
  
Adrien sucked on it and started to nod off.

The store woman escorted her guests out. Master Fu quickly ran home. Once he got home, he took Adrien to bed with his stuffie and his pacifier in his mouth. 

Wazz appeared and looked at Adrien’s form. He looked at his master. “Why does Adrien have a pacifier master?” Wazz whispered   
  


“I’m not entirely sure Wazz. The woman at the store said it’s better for him to suck on that than his thumb.” Whispered Master Fu  
  


“Ah. He must be a little.”   
  


“A what?”   
  


“Oh while you were gone, I did some research after seeing some of Adrien’s behavior. The internet says he probably a little- It’s when the person acts younger than their age.”   
  


“Ah, I guess I’ve make some more adjustments. I hope I can make him feel safe.”   
  


“I think he already feels safe master.”   
  


The two made their way out of Adrien’s room and shut the door.   
  


Leaving Adrien to sleep peacefully.

* * *


End file.
